


The day he can't Forget

by Gonardo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac comforts Chris, Light Angst and Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is feeling lost and lonely, and is surprised to see Isaac in his home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day he can't Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts).



Today of all days, home was the last place that he wanted to be, too many memories, good and bad lay there. Ignoring it wouldn't make it go away, and even though he could compartmentalize it on any given day, Chris couldn't do so. The day his daughter had died. He lost his wife, his father was a piece of work himself, and his sister, well where did one begin to describe Kate? Who murdered a whole family, walked a fine line of being an all out sociopath, supposedly dead, now some kind of uncontrollable were beast. Then there was the relationship with Peter, if you could call it that. The same man Chris had a secret past with... Guess it runs in the family.

He opens the door, takes a deep breath and heads for a drink, only to stop short. There stood Isaac, tall and lithe and looking unsure of himself. “I just let myself in, I hope that it's okay...” He stated softly.

“Yeah, of course, I gave you a key for a reason. Didn't know you were back.” He sits his bag down and sighs deeply.

“I could come back another time...” His hair was longer since the last time he seen him.

“No, no, it's fine. You're the only company I can handle at the moment.” Chris takes a good look at him, he looks better, face a little more defined, blue eyes sharper, but still soft underneath it all.

“How are you doing?” Isaac asks. “Figured you could talk about it if you want...”

“You know, I still blame myself, even though that's not what she wanted.” He sits down on the sofa, lost in thought. “All her things, the arrows, clothes, all of it, getting rid of it was...” Felt his persona crack a little. “When my wife died, it was easier somehow, it still hurt, but with Allison, it was so final. Knowing she wasn't coming back. She was the one good thing I did in life. Maybe the only thing.” Isaac sat beside him now.

“That's not true. I ran into Stiles, he told me what you did for Scott. Considering how you got along with him at first...” Chris snorts at that. “That speaks volumes. How you dealt with Kate, Gerard. No one would blame you for any decision you made.”

“In my line of work you can't spend your time second guessing yourself, but that's exactly what I've been doing. I don't know if I can keep going.” And that's when the dam broke, he suddenly sobs, tears falling from the corner of his eyes, once he started it was like he couldn't stop. Isaac held him close, and now the roles were reversed, he held Chris while the man broke down. Finally feeling safe enough to let the emotions pour out, with a person he trusted almost more than anything.

“It's okay, I'm here Chris. I'm not going anywhere.” The man only sobs harder. “I know.” And he did in a way. His own family was gone, his dad being the piece of shit that he was, didn't weigh on his mind. His relationship with Derek was a little bit better, but still fragile, losing Boyd and Erica who were like siblings, ached a little to this day, and Allison... A bright flicker dimmed too soon.

“I don't know what to do, a part of me wants to give up, but another part... She would want me to fight, but how can I? Everything has changed.” He swallows past the lump in his throat.

“One day at a time. Just take it one day at a time. She wouldn't want you to be miserable. I know that much, and neither do I Chris.” Isaac brushes his nose along the man's stubble, trying to scent him.

“Didn't know how much I needed you until you were gone.”

“I'm here now...”

 

Isaac run the bath water, making it hot and adding some bath salts making it smell like lavender. Helps the man strip and runs a sponge along his skin, washing the day away. There were lit candles and soft music playing while Isaac begun to wash the older man's hair, digging his fingers softly into the scalp and begins a soothing rhythm. Chris leans back and moans softly and drifts into a state of bliss, his mind blank, sleeping softly with no dreams. Wakes only while the younger man nudges him, then is being wrapped in a long plush towel, skin turning rosy. He laughs, the sound low and sensual. Chris dresses in pajama bottoms and a tank, and drags Isaac along with him to the bedroom, where they lie curled up on their sides, the younger man pressed against the other man's back. While Chris laces their hands together and slips into a dreamless state once more, feeling safe and no longer alone and helpless...

 

Isaac woke alone the next morning but spied a note by his pillow. “Make yourself at home, I went to get some food, will make us some breakfast. And thank you, Chris.” He felt a smile pull at his lips, so he got up, went to the bathroom, used some mouthwash and was just settling in when the older man walks in with bags of groceries.

“How do you take your eggs?” He ask while setting the frying pan on a burner and turning it on, then grabs some plates and a bowl.

“Scrambled, please.” 

“Just like that head of yours.” Chris grins.

“Hey.” Isaac frowns at that. Which only makes the other man laugh.

“Want bacon or sausage?”

“Both.” He rubs his thumb along his jaw.

“Oh, forgot, meat eater.” Grabbing two more pans, the gas stove making a clicking noise before the burner flares heat.

“Look who's talking.” He checks out the other man's ass, then catches himself.

“Yeah, yeah. Just be nice, I'm feeding you.” Chris didn't say anything about the wolf checking out his butt, but secretly smiles to himself, he still had it.

He serves them both after he's done cooking breakfast, while Isaac tells him he'll do the dishes. Amazing how something mundane like that, doing something for someone else other than yourself, can boost one's esteem. “So how long are you staying for?”

“I don't know yet. I was going to ask Derek if I could stay at his loft, but didn't want to interrupt him, and Scott has his hands full with Liam, which leads me...”

“You can always stay here. I don't mind.”

“Are you sure?” He tilts his head, curls moving at the movement. “I mean, I have a lot of baggage...”

“Yes, I'm sure. And I could fill an entire landfill with all the shit I carry around with me day to day.” He reminds the younger man.

“Okay, I will. Thanks.”

“No need to thank me, you'll be doing me a favor. Have fun cleaning up, pretty boy.” He winks at him, eyes bright again.

“What's with the insults, old man.” Isaac says under his breath.

“Terms of endearment, Isaac.” Chris calls over his shoulder, apparently he had good hearing too.

 

They got into a ritual after that. Both growing closer and closer to one another, took trips to the diner, Chris driving while Isaac ran along the car, fixing him tea in the afternoons. Their relationship never had a label, didn't need one. They just were...


End file.
